Trapped Bellboy
by antichthon
Summary: "HIII! Saya mau diapakan?" "Seks. Satu malam dan akan kubayar." Indonesia hanyalah bellboy super sial yang selalu jadi magnet para tamu gay. Dan tidak, dilecehkan tamu tampan dari Belanda tidak membuatnya beruntung. Netherxmale!Indo
1. Prologue

**AN:** Oke... Ini hanya cerita iseng yang sayang kalo ga dipublish... Lagi berusaha ngebalikin sense nulis ala Pheromones... Susah gilak!

**Warning :** OC, OOC, AU. Fanfic ini hanya main-main (tapi bukan berarti asal). Pretty much PWP. Ketidak akuratan informasi tentang perhotelan.

**Pairing:**_ NetherxIndo._ USUK. GerIta. GreeceJapan. _Spamano._ ChinaKorea. PruAusHun. SweFi. DenNor. _IceSealand._

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Asian Hotel, para tamu!

Kami akui, mata anda sungguh jeli! Anda tidak salah memilih brosur di biro travel! Benar, brosur pink dengan motif kembang-kembang emas Bolywood itu adalah brosur hotel kami.

(Sebenarnya kami sendiri bingung kenapa anda justru memilih brosur yang itu)

Hotel kami telah teruji kualitasnya. Kami memiliki fasilitas lengkap, tentunya. Yang paling terkenal adalah France Restaurant yang terletak di lantai teratas, dimana candle light dinner yang romantis telah menjadi tren tersendiri, apalagi di kalangan pasangan yang mau cerai. Atau anda ingin bersantai sejenak melepas penat di Japanese Onsen? Tidak masalah, dari kolam bubuk belerang sampai kolam lumpur Lapindo siap dipilih (yang terakhir diimpor langsung dari Porong).

Atau anda ingin memesan sesuatu? Mulai dari selimut penahan dingin sampai 'selimut' penahan kesepian, tinggal angkat telepon dan serahkan semuanya pada Scandinavian Room Service. Dengan harga bervariasi, tergantung pegawai yang sedang bertugas dan apakah anda menggunakan Esia.

Anda senang, kami puas.

(Pssst, saya sarankan anda memesan room service saat pegawai bernama Finland bertugas. Niscaya anda bisa menghemat sampai setengah uang tip, itupun dengan bonus senyuman ramah sebagai free service. Sebaliknya, jika anda memesan pada hari Rabu, pegawai kami yang bernama Norway –yang bahkan kami akui sendiri sangat matrean– akan memberlakukan PPN 10% belum termasuk ongkos kirim.)

Tidak hanya fasilitas, pegawai kami pun sudah terjamin kualitasnya! Pertama-tama, para bell boy kami akan menyambut anda di pintu depan dengan ram–

"KURANG AJAR KAU! BAJ_-piip-_! AN_-piip-_! BAB_-piip-_!"

...

... Baiklah, salah satu dari bell boy kami memang seperti elpiji; mudah meledak dan menimbulkan korban jiwa.

.

.

**TRAPPED BELLBOY**

_Prologue_

.

.

Jika anda mendefinisikan China, sang manager, sebagai seorang ramah dan anda masih waras, pilihannya cuma dua : Anda tamu, atau sang pemilik hotel itu sendiri. Ah, anda bukan karyawan Asian Hotel? Berarti itu wajar, karena di mata masyarakat awam China memang seperti manager hotel pada umumnya : ramah, profesional, dan keibuan. Terutama model rambutnya yang sedikit mengingatkan pada ibu-ibu tukang jamu–tapi jangan mengungkit hal ini kalau belum mau mati, bahkan walaupun itu benar. Beberapa pegawai sudah mengalami akhir yang tragis–. Dia adalah tipe atasan yang memeluk hangat kalau ada pegawai depresi, tapi bisa mendadak tuli kalau ada yang minta naik gaji.

Tapi seperti juga manajer pada umumnya, China cukup saklek pada prinsip perdagangan kuno bahwa tamu-adalah-raja/ratu/kaisar/sultan/presiden/dipertuan agung (tergantung tamu tersebut dari negara mana dan negara itu menganut paham politik apa). Pegawai yang berlaku kasar dengan tamu sama berdosanya dengan berzina di Arab –bedanya pegawai tersebut tidak akan diarak-arak keliling kampung. Apalagi jika si pegawai sampai melukai sang tamu..

Demi Tuhan, mahluk_ kafir_ itu akan segera dijebloskan ke neraka jahanam.

"Jadi, aru.", pandangannya menusuk, nadanya berbisa ke arah si pegawai bermasalah . Kalau metafora bisa membunuh, sang bell boy pasti sudah mati dengan tubuh menggelepar dan tubuh-tubuh telah bergelimpangan. "Bisakah anda jelaskan kenapa tamu tadi yang bahkan _belum _check-in kembali pulang dengan ambulans, aru?"

Yang bersangkutan – bellboy berkode nomor 03 hanya diam saja dan memajukan bibirnya lima senti.

"Tentunya kau punya alasan melakukannya, aru?"

Sang bellboy lebih tertarik dengan tali sepatu si manager.

"Ceritakan saja, aru. Aku ini kan bosmu."

Sang bellboy lebih tertarik dengan kaus kaki si manager—_Kaus kakinya Hello Kitty?_

"Hei."

Sang bellboy lebih tertarik dengan celana si manager.

Sadar dicuekin, China langsung mengeluarkan senjata terampuhnya. Oh bukan, itu bukan pecut kuda. Senjata terampuh para atasan: "... Atau kupotong gajimu agar kau bicara, aru?"

"Jangan, Pak!".

_Bingo._

Indonesia, sang bellboy yang dari tadi melakukan aksi bungkam, langsung buka suara. Potong gaji di jaman krismon begini lebih membunuh daripada ditabrak bemo! "Masa dipotong lagi, pak? Gaji saya habis dong!"

Hati sang pemuda menjadi galau. Gaji sekecil itu masih kena diskon? Gila! Mandor pabrik saja tidak sekejam ini pada buruhnya. Lebih baik sekalian saja dia kerja UKM, membuat tas cantik dari bungkus bekas rinso (dengan ekstrak wangi lemon). Lebih produktif dan berguna bagi bangsa, negara, juga mengurangi sampah lingkungan.

Itulah fakta kehidupan seorang bellboy. Walau memakai seragam merah-emas dan celana yang ketat seksi – oke, terkadang terlalu ketat sehingga memberikan informasi tambahan pada para wanita yang sedang mencari suami, tapi itu urusan lain– , dalamnya sama merana dengan kuli.

"Saya kan korban, Pak!", protesnya tidak terima. "Itu upaya membela diri, harusnya saya dibebaskan dari pidana!"

Benar... Dia kan korban! Laki-laki normal mana yang tak murka kalau pantatnya diremas om-om gay? Dan bukan salahnya memiliki bokong sensitif bak gadis perawan—ditambah gerak cepat mengenai sasaran.

Demi Tuhan, melempar koper itu_ cuma_ refleks.

.

.

Kejadian naas ini bermula sejam lalu.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, trio bellboy yang terdiri dari tiga pria single abadi alias Indonesia, Malaysia dan Thailand—Oke, coret Thailand. Dia punya pacar sekarang. Dasar_ pengkhianat_!— bertugas menyambut tamu di depan. Pekerjaan mereka terdiri dari ber-'senyum pedagang', membuka pintu mobil yang datang, mengatakan _'Welcome to Asian Hotel!' _dengan hangat mengundang, menurunkan muatan, lalu membawanya ke kamar tamu. Simpel, walau terkadang bisa jadi neraka kalau tamunya artis –sekedar informasi, bagi artis membawa satu lemari pakaian itu wajar. Dan kalau dibilang satu lemari, benar-benar satu lemari. Oh, bahkan walaupun artisnya berasal dari _Holywood_ sekalipun takkan mengurangi derita di punggung para bellboy–. Kalau sedang beruntung kadang-kadang tamu yang loyal akan memberikan tip –dan definisi loyal bervariasi mulai dari_ 'memang dermawan_' sampai _'pamer dompet Prada di depan rekan bisnis_', apapun alasannya yang pasti para bellboy akan selalu menyambut momen tersebut dengan suka cita–.

_So far so good._ Apalagi pekerjaan ini terjamin aman dari marabahaya, perkecualian hotel mereka jadi ajang jihad para teroris. Syukurlah, Asian Hotel tidak terkenal sebagai sarang zina.

Tapi pekerjaan yang seharusnya selalu dijalankan dengan sukacita, riang gembira bak anak gembala, bisa berbalik jadi ajang pelecehan. Yah tahu kan, orang kaya kadang arogan. Seperti di sinetron, minus sang tokoh utama dan pacarnya ternyata kakak-adik dan tidak ada adegan menangis di bawah hujan.

.

Satu mobil masuk—BMW hitam tanpa iringan polisi dengan plat B, menandakan calon tamu dari kalangan menengah ke atas (dan tinggal di Jakarta). Thailand membuka pintu mobil sambil ber-'senyum pedagang', lalu ber-_'Welcome to Asian Hotel!'_ seperti biasa. Walaupun cuma dibalas dengan dengus napas bau dan asap cerutu Havana dari calon tamu mereka, Thailand tetap tersenyum. Itulah ciri bellboy profesional, bau mulut cukup pakai Listerine. Tak membuat gentar.

Dan sang penjahat-asusila-berkedok-tamu pun keluar dari mobil dengan lagak penting. Ditilik dari berbagai bukti yang ada dan pengalamannya melihat tingkah polah para pelanggan (mulai dari sekelas menteri sampai secetek pasangan bulan madu), tamu yang satu ini pastilah pejabat penting suatu perusahaan yang korupsi lebih besar dari gajinya. Paling kesini cuma mau menemui selingkuhan. Atau klien bisnis. Atau selingkuhan _merangkap_ klien bisnis.

"Sekretaris saya mana?"

Malaysia ber-'senyum pedagang'. Mencuri start, siapa tahu dapat tip lebih. "Sepertinya belum datang, Pak. Memang sekretarisnya kemana?"

"Karena saya ga tau makanya saya tanya, bodoh!", si om tua berkata dengan arogan, lalu membuang hisapan cerutunya tepat di wajah Malaysia.

_Twitch._

Indonesia dengan kejamnya ingin tertawa di atas penderitaan Malaysia, tapi bersyukurlah dia kakak baik hati dan gemar menghapal UUD. Dia menjawab mewakili adiknya (yang butuh waktu menyembuhkan shock karena menghirup bau mulut om-om– astaga, apakah yang mengalir itu air mata?), "Bagaimana kalau anda check-in dulu, Pak?"

"Tolol, saya cari sekretaris saya, bukan mau check-in!"

_Double twitch._

Thailand, menyadari badai yang akan menghadang, langsung mengambil alih situasi. Di antara mereka bertiga, sepertinya hanya Thailand yang dianugerahi kesabaran selayaknya manusia normal."Suite lantai teratas untuk Bapak?", tawarnya dengan senyum sejuta dollar (walau aslinya hanya berharga lima juta rupiah per bulan dengan THR di hari raya).

"Oh, oke. Apa boleh buat.", sang tamu berwajah kodok itu menghisap lagi cerutunya dalam-dalam, dan menghempaskan napas baunya dengan biadab. Dan para relawan Greenpeace pun menangis karena udara terkotori. "Sebenarnya saya tidak mau di hotel jelek begini. Walau memalukan, apa boleh buat. Terpaksa."

_Triple twitch._

Satu-satunya yang cukup profesional dan bertahan dengan 'senyum pedagang' cuma Thailand, itupun dengan aura hitam mulai menguar di udara. Kedua rekannya ngeri. Thailand jarang marah, tapi sekalinya marah minimal ada satu meja patah dan dua korban jiwa –oke, sekalinya itu dia marah memang wajar karena menyangkut keselamatan orang banyak. Dulu Indonesia-Malaysia pernah berebut menekan tombol merah seksi bernama fire alarm dan begitu tersadar, ada meja melayang ke arah mereka–.

Untunglah kali ini dapat dilalui tanpa bantingan meja. Thailand buru-buru permisi masuk, meninggalkan kedua rekannya dengan si tamu berwajah kodok – saking miripnya, Indonesia cuma bisa dengar _ribbit ribbit ribbit_ setiap kali dia ngoceh.

Kedua bersaudara langsung sepakat tanpa kata-kata untuk menurunkan barang. Terkadang, satu bencana besar membuatmu klop dengan musuh. Mereka membuka bagasi , dan memucat. Astaga... Kalau artis bisa dimengerti, tapi om-om biasa buat apa butuh tiga koper? Mau ngungsi?

Dibantu supir, mereka menurunkan salah satu koper dengan menerapkan asas gotong-royong.

Lebih berat daripada gajah hamil.

Indonesia melihat mata Malaysia berkaca-kaca. Matanya sendiri juga berkaca-kaca. Cuma si supir yang tetap tegar, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa memanggul-manggul bawaan majikan kodoknya itu. Pria hebat.

(catatan mental bellboy kode nomor 03 dan 07 : menulis di kotak saran hotel agar ada limit batas angkut bawaan)

Dan mulai dari sini segalanya memburuk. Si om kodok bercerutu Havana sepertinya bosan melihat penderitaan tiga orang yang mengurus bawaannya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk 'sedikit mengobrol' . Kalau dirimu sudah jadi pria paruh baya, terkadang hasrat untuk 'sedikit mengobrol' di saat bosan memang jadi sulit dikendalikan.

"Hey, kalian berdua.", nadanya heran. "Saudara, ya?"

"Iya, Pak.", Indonesia menjawab manis– semanis yang dibisa kalau kau sedang berusaha menurunkan koper seberat gajah asia yang punya bayi kembar di perut. Meski tidak bisa dibilang mirip banget bagai pinang tidak dibelah, tapi lekuk-lekuk melayu di wajah mereka memang sama kental.

"Kakaknya siapa?"

"Saya, Pak."

"Kok, gagahan adikmu?"

Butuh segenap pengendalian diri Malaysia agar tidak tertawa. Butuh segenap pengendalian diri Indonesia agar tidak adu sundul dengan sang tamu.

"B-Begitu ya, Pak?", suaranya bergetar.

"Iya,", si tamu membenarkan dengan polos, tidak sadar sudah memercik minyak ke api dendam seorang pria sejati yang terlecehkan. "Wajahmu kemayu, soalnya. Jangan-jangan banci?"

Banci.

_Banci._

B A N C I.

Oh Tuhan, semoga kodok jahanam ini terjerumus ke dasar neraka dan merasakan azab yang pedih. Amin.

"T-Tentu bukan, Pak.", suaranya makin bergetar. Malaysia, yang sudah cukup hapal aura kakaknya kalau mulai kalap, hanya bisa mencelos. Kakaknya kalau gelap mata suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh –seperti melempar pisau daging pada adiknya sendiri di dapur hotel, yang sayangnya meleset dan menancap di cake pengantin tak berdosa untuk acara nanti malam, tapi itu cerita lain.

"Ah, masa?", si om mendekat, keputusan yang akan disesalinya sejam kemudian. Mendadak nadanya iseng. "Kalau begitu bagian sini kok 'ranum' sekali? Makannya apa, jeng manis?"

Gyut.

Apa itu yang ada di pantatnya?

Oh, tangan si tamu._ Oooh._

...

Otak Indonesia langsung korslet.

SEDANG APA TANGAN ITU DI PANTATNYA?

1. Ada nyamuk nempel dan si tamu berbaik hati mengusirnya agar dia tidak kena DBD.

2. Celananya berdebu dan si tamu menepuknya biar bersih.

3. Tangan kotor si tamu meper di celananya dengan tidak sopan.

4. Dia baru saja jadi target bapak-bapak homo.

Indonesia bergetar hebat dari atas sampai bawah. Mimpi apa dia semalam, dilecehkan kodok berkedok manusia? "P-Pak, bisa anda singkirkan tangan anda?"

Si om tidak sadar ajalnya telah mendekat, sehingga dia makin menjadi-jadi dengan suara menggoda, "Sepertinya kamu boleh juga. Semalam sepuluh juta, masih perawan kan?"

Gyut gyut.

Awan mendung pun datang.

"Kalau tambah service, saya naikkan jadi tiga belas juta."

Gyut gyut gyut.

_Ctaaaar._

.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, diiringi ratapan horor pak supir dan derak mengerikan tengkorak pecah, sebuah koper melayang tepat ke kepala, dan Malaysia cuma bisa bengong melihat saudaranya menjelma jadi Hulk (dalam seragam bellboy).

"KURANG AJAR KAU! BAJ_-piip_! AN_-piip-_! BAB_-piip-_!"

Bunyi ambulans memeriahkan satu hari di Asian Hotel.

.

.

Selesai bercerita (dalam versi diperhalus, dengan penyensoran pada kata-kata kasar), sang manager hanya terdiam.

"Indonesia... ", China bergumam pelan. "Pasal satu ayat satu peraturan pegawai Asian Hotel, aru?"

"... Jiwa-raga kami adalah milik sang tamu."

"Pasal satu ayat dua?"

"..._Tidak_ ada pengecualian."

"Kalau begitu mengerti kan, aru.", si manager tersenyum sebelum memberikan pidana mati : "POTONG GAJI."

"T-TAPI PAK?"

"Lain kali kalau ada yang begitu terima saja, aru,". China menepuk pundaknya dengan sikap kebapakan. "Sakit sedikit, tapi kalau sudah digoyang rasanya asoy, kok. Seniormu juga awalnya begitu. Sok jual mahal tapi sekarang pada doyan."

Indonesia terdiam.

.

.

_Prologue end!_

_Have a nice day!_

.

.

.

**AN: **Nah... Haruskah saya lanjutin? :)) Masih bingung mau dilanjutin atau gak... Soalnya saia bikinnya main-main sih. Kira-kira gimana?


	2. Chapter One

**AN:** Ngomong-ngomong banyak yang nyangka kalau om-om di prologue itu Nethere ya... Tapi bukan kok:)) Dia cuma OC figuran tidak beruntung yang pemunculannya cuma sebabak XD *digebukin*

**Warning :** OC, OOC, BL.

.

.

.

Bagi Indonesia, filosofi 'Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis' adalah salah satu dari deretan panjang diskriminasi hak dalam kaum pria. Misalnya: Anggap kita masih anak-anak yang lucu minta dicubit. Kalau anak perempuan jatuh dan nangis, pasti sama mamanya bakal langsung digendong, di 'cup-cup sayang jangan nangis ya...' terus dikasih permen loli (biasanya Chupa Cups atau Jagoan Neon). Lah kalau anak laki-laki? Dia akan dijitak keras-keras di dahi sambil diteriakin, 'Anak laki-laki nggak boleh nangis!'.

Bukannya dikasih permen malah dikasih _bogem_.

Satu contoh lagi yang lebih ekstrim, misalnya kita sedang di bioskop menonton film sedih yang lagi in (semacam Ayat-Ayat Cinta, bukan film macam Coklat Stroberi yang tidak terasa tragedinya kecuali kamu gay). Kalau perempuan yang nangis, sama pacarnya bakal dikasih sapu-tangan kalau cowonya gentleman, atau langsung dipeluk kalau cowoknya tukang main kesempatan –sambil bilang 'Sayang tabahlah... Semua pasti berlalu.', ini di Twenty One atau di pemakaman?-. Terus bakal dipuji-puji deh sama pacarnya, 'Wah sayang, ternyata hatimu lemah lembut ya...' 'Ah abang Fadli...'. Dan _cup-cup_ sampai dilemparin popcorn sama yang lain.

Tapi coba kalau cowoknya yang nangis jejeritan sambil buang ingus di sapu tangan, begitu keluar dari bioskop pasti langsung diputusin dengan alasan 'Ternyata kamu nggak sejantan otot bisepmu.'. Atau kalau ceweknya iseng kita cuma diketawain dan difoto pakai hape, dan besoknya satu Facebook ngelihat wajah kita yang kusut masai kayak habis kena tsunami.

Mungkin karena itu laki-laki jarang yang mau nonton film sedih.

Nasib memang jadi lelaki.

.

.

**TRAPPED BELLBOY**

_Chapter One_

_._

_.  
_

Di bagian dapur hotel, Indonesia sedang stress pasca-bencana. Ngeri membayangkan masa depannya satu bulan ini dengan gaji dipotong setengah. Dengan gaji standar saja dia harus rebutan Indomie bungkus terakhir dengan Malaysia, apalagi kalau versi _garage-sale_ potongan harga 50%? Yang ada tunggu waktu saja sampai dia impor diri sendiri dan jadi TKI ke Arab Saudi.

"Sudahlah bang, jangan nangis.", Singapore menenangkan di sampingnya sambil membelai-belai punggung abangnya lembut. Meski jatah kerjanya di bagian resepsionis, tapi gadis mungil itu langsung melesat saat dibisiki Vietnam kalau kakaknya sedang 'galau' di bagian dapur dan mengancam mau gantung diri pakai sumbu kompor. Singapore memang adik idaman, beda dengan Malaysia yang cuma memberinya hiburan tak berguna (_"Udah deh jangan lebay, masih mending nggak dipecat."_) dan pergi beli rokok, meninggalkan sang kakak satu-satunya berkubang dalam air mata.

(Jadi kau memilih Dji Sam Soe daripada kakak kandungmu sendiri, Malaysia? Dasar adik durhaka! _Kamu durhakaa!_)

"T-Tapi aku kan korban! Korban pelecehan!", isaknya sambil membuang ingus dengan serbet dapur. Oooh, jadi inikah perasaan Bunga, Mawar dan Melati yang sering muncul di artikel pelecehan seksual? "Itu upaya membela diri! Tapi kenapa harus gajiku yang kena imbasnya..."

CROOT

Beberapa orang di sekitar situ langsung meringis.

"Sudahlah, kak...", lama-lama capek juga menenangkan kakaknya yang satu ini. Daritadi nangis terus nggak mau berhenti, berasa jadi babysitter. "Manajer memang begitu. Sadis dan komunis. Masih untung nggak dipecat kan?"

"Lebih baik dipecat! Biar sekalian aja kerja jadi buruh pabrik udang sekalian... Atau PRT. Atau TKW. Atau supir bajaj kayak Bang Bajuri..."

CROOT

"Indon, bisa nggak sih jangan nangis di dapur? Kotor, nih!", protes Turkey, yang lama-lama jadi jengah juga mendengar ada suara CROOT CROOT mencret membahana setiap sepuluh detik sekali. "Kami harus masak buat makan malam tamu, tahu!"

"Berisik, Turkey! Dasar pelit! Padahal rekan kerjamu ini sedang kena krisis!", sahut Indonesia kesal. Memang dia laki-laki paling malang sedunia, saat sedang terpuruk pun temannya tak ada yang mau mengerti... Kecuali Singapore, tentu saja. Adiknya itu memang _number one_. Kalau dia sedikit lebih tinggi, mungkin Indonesia sudah jatuh cinta...

Karena semuda apapun tampang Indonesia, kalau jalan bareng Singapore tetap saja dia disangka om-om.

"Apanya yang krisis! Kemarin kamu beli Blackberry, kan?", tuduh si koki sambil mengacungkan pisau, sedikit sensi melihat ulah Indonesia yang sok miskin padahal punya hape canggih, dibanding dirinya yang cuma punya CDMA (itupun sudah dilakban sana-sini dan jatuh ke got dua kali).

"I-itu kan yang second!", protesnya membela diri alias ngeles. "Lagian punya BB (palsu) wajib gitu loh... Ngikutin tren. Kan _anak gaul._"

Definisi gaul tahun 2010: punya BB, punya pacar, punya mobil. Karena mobil dan pacar diluar kemampuan, paling tidak dia bisa punya BB.

"Gaul, gaul. Malu tuh sama umur! Udah masuk kepala dua juga...", Turkey geleng-geleng kepala. "Bener-bener deh. Daripada gaul mending kamu cari istri buat digauli..."

"Pffft!". Seseorang mendengus keras dari belakang dan ketika Indonesia menoleh, ternyata itu Malaysia yang baru saja kembali. Dari baunya yang campuran antara bau kretek dan bau ketek, sepertinya dia habis mangkal sambil merokok di warung sama abang-abang. Biasa anak muda, naluri ngeceng susah dikendalikan. "Mana ada cewek yang mau sama Indon? Guling aja nolak ditidurin sama dia."

Indonesia langsung refleks meraih benda terdekat yang bisa dilempar ke wajah Malaysia, tapi untunglah Singapura bisa mencegahnya sebelum meraih pisau daging dan jadi pembunuh.

Malaysia memutar matanya. "Kita semua dipanggil Manajer ke aula tuh, katanya ada hal penting soal event minggu depan."

.

"Jadi kalian semua mengerti kan, aru?", sang Manajer, China, berkoar keras sambil bolak-balik di tempatnya, sebelum menyadari bahwa para (budak-budak) pekerjanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan satupun. Semua menahan tawa, beberapa menunjuk sambil berbisik dan entah kenapa para pekerja cewek pada nosebleed... China langsung sewot.

"KALIAN KENAPA TERTAWA, ARU?"

Semua langung terdiam, kecuali Vietnam yang cukup berani buka suara. "Pak, resletingnya."

Saat menunduk, barulah dia sadar resletingnya belum ditutup. Oh _pantes _dari tadi terasa _sejuk_ tertiup_ angin semilir_...

Setelah menutup resletingnya dengan benar (dan bukannya setengah tertutup seperti apa yang sering Japan lakukan karena ceroboh), dia kembali berdehem dengan penuh wibawa bagai pemimpin. Oh ralat, dia memang pemimpin. "Yah, seperti yang saya bilang, aru. Hotel kita akan ada event besar."

Beberapa mulai mendengarkan penuh minat. Giliran urusan uang, konsentrasinya langsung pada penuh semua.

"Dan yang saya katakan event besar itu tidak terbatas beberapa tamu saja—melainkan puluhan, perwakilan dari perusahaan-perusahaan elit internasional. Dan mereka pun menyewa tidak hanya beberapa hari saja, aru. Mungkin bisa sampai seminggu-dua minggu lebih. Yang pasti...", dia sengaja memberi jeda, biar ada efek dramatis. **Jeng-jerejeng-jengjeng.**" Kalau acara ini lancar, saya akan berikan tambahan pada kalian, aru... "

Para pekerja langsung orgasme membayangkan rezeki yang sebentar lagi akan datang. China tersenyum simpul melihat wajah-wajah cerah penuh khayalan indah, dan dia menahan keinginan untuk tidak memanas-manasi—dengan cara mengeluarkan pelangi cantik berkilauan dari tangan sambil mengucapkan_ i-ma-ji-na-siiii._

"... TETAPI!", teriakan China sukses mendobrak lamunan para pekerja yang dipenuhi hal-hal muluk. Belum mulai saja wajahnya pada mupeng semua, dasar matre."... Karena ini adalah 'proyek' besar kita setelah sekian lama, maka resikonya pun besar pula, aru. 'Sedikit' kesalahan saja bisa merusak citra kita sebagai hotel berbintang... Dan saya tak mau itu sampai terjadi, aru."

China dengan sengaja melirik beberapa oknum pembuat kekacauan, yaitu Indonesia, Korea, Malaysia, dan lain-lain. Yang merasa dilirik cuma siul-siul bebal. Kecuali Korea yang memang bebal dari awal dan malah menuduh Taiwan di sampingnya, "Tuh, jangan sampai bikin salah!"

"Tunjukkan pada dunia kehebatan Asian Hotel!"

Semua serentak mengepalkan tangan di udara.

_Merdekaaaa!_

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Indonesia tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum. Asian Hotel benar-benar kinclong dari lantai sampai atap, dari jendela sampai pintu, dan saking kinclongnya kita bisa ngaca di dinding.

Oke, ngaco. Tapi Asian Hotel benar-benar terlihat 'baru'; bahkan pos satpam pun bersih dari coretan para karyawan yang membuat DUDU – pesan Dari, Untuk, Dengan Ucapan yang sering digunakan sebagai biro jodoh (_D: Denmark tampan, U: Norway cantik, DU: Abang cintaaa sama adek./ D:N, U: anko uzai, DU: Mati sana._) atau jurnal utang-piutang (_D:orang ganteng, U:Malaysial, DU:Balikin goceng gue!_). Germany, sang satpam tinggi besar –satu-satunya di dunia yang bisa membuat seragam hansip terlihat nyaris seksi seperti setelan armani—itu sedang berjaga seperti biasa, terlihat agak terkesima juga melihat posnya bersih dari coretan iseng. Dan pintu yang engselnya lepas-lepas itupun sudah diganti komplit dengan kunci barunya._ Ih waw!_

Germany senang banget sampai dia joget-joget di posnya.

Joget-joget _dalam _hati tentunya.

Indonesia pikir Asian Hotel benar-benar bersih dan diperbaiki luar-dalam, tapi saat dia menuju ruang ganti dengan hati riang gembira, ternyata tetap saja ada kecoa nemplok di mukanya dan jamur tumbuh subur di loker para karyawan. Yaah, ternyata hanya luarnya saja. Suasananya hatinya kembali suram seakan matahari berhenti bersinar.

"Kita dipanggil Bell Captain,", Thailand menepuk bahunya.

Pemuda itu bergegas memakai topi merah seragamnya, dan lantas keluar untuk bergabung dengan para bellboy lain.

.

"Oke,", sang Bell Captain –gembala para bellboy-bellboy tersesat yang dihormati se-Asian Hotel, Greece, mulai membalik-balik daftar di papan jalannya sambil menguap.

Tidak heran. Dia memang selalu kelihatan mengantuk dan tidur dimana saja, bahkan Thailand bilang dia pernah menangkap basah sang atasan sedang ketiduran sambil jongkok di wc, dengan posisi siap buang air besar dan _ujung _sudah 'keluar'. Seakan-akan pria itu tidak pernah tidur tiap malam... Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan hobi Greece yang lebih sering tidur di kamar Japan daripada di kamarnya sendiri, tapi Indonesia tidak tertarik dengan hubungan seks di dunia kerja, makasih.

Selain takut ikut terjerumus jadi gay (_oh shiat_, sekarang saja orientasi seksualnya sudah meragukan), semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau Greece dan Japan itu sudah tidak perawan – dan tentu saja yang dimaksud perawan disini bukan peminum rapet wangi, tapi perawan dalam konteks _'kamu masih gadis atau sudah janda?'_

Yaah, salahkan Taiwan dan rencana Surprise Party konyolnya untuk Japan. Jam dua belas tepat mereka semua menahan kantuk dan dingin, berjaket dan sarungan kayak mau ronda, ramai-ramai menerjang kamar Japan untuk menyanyikan _'Happy Birthday to youuu'_ dan kue ulang tahun sudah siap di tangan Taiwan, eh ternyata yang ulang tahun sedang asik di kasur dengan _atasannya_. Indonesia tidak tahu harus nosebleed, trauma seumur hidup, atau panik seperti yang lain ketika Japan pingsan dengan sukses.

_Oh well, happy birthday indeed._ Japan mengurung diri di kamar dua hari saking malunya.

Pria itu menguap lagi. "Harap tenang; saya akan bacakan pembagian tugas hari ini.". Yang lain hanya mendengarkan tanpa minat, dan Greece sendiripun membacakannya tanpa minat.

"Selesai. Ada pertanyaan?".

Indonesia mengangkat tangan ragu. "Pak, nama saya belum disebut."

"Ah... Ya ya, siapa namamu? Kalau tidak salah... Indomie? Indofood? Indomar-".

"—_Indonesia,_ Pak!".

"Oh iya ya, Indonesia...", alinya naik satu. "Aneh, nama kamu nggak ada—Oh, mungkin...", halaman pun dibalik. "Ah benar; Indon, kamu masuk cleaning service."

"HAAAAH?", teriaknya kaget. "Kok saya cleaning service, Pak? Jelas-jelas saya itu bellboy!"

Bellboy-bellboy lain langsung bersuka cita atas gugurnya salah satu rekan di medan perang. Hilang sudah satu pesaing! Indonesia sendiri wajahnya langsung pucat dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seakan-akan neneknya tersayang, Pajajaran, adalah korban kekerasan rumah tangga dan masuk rumah sakit (walau aslinya nenek Pajajaran justru lebih _macho_ dari kakek Majapahit). Dengan kondisi kantong kempes dan hidup apes, bisa dibilang uang tip dari tamu bagaikan oase di gurun metropolitan.

Tapi cleaning service? **CLEANING SERVICE?**

Itukan cuma istilah kerennya _tukang sapu._

"Hmmmm... Disini ada catatan dari Manajer. Katanya_ 'intropeksi membersihkan hati dengan jalan membersihkan wc, aru_'... Entah apa maksudnya.", Greece menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Kalau nggak salah kita memang kekurangan cleaning service, jadi terima sajalah."

.

.

Pekerjaan cleaning service itu cukup beragam, tapi bisa disederhanakan menjadi daftar berikut:

1. Membersihkan WC.

2. Merapikan kamar (seprai bersih tanpa noda mencurigakan, _check!_ sarung bantal baru, _check!_ no kondom bekas pakai di lantai, _check!_)

3. Mencuci seprai, taplak, dan kawan-kawan menggunakan Molto pewangi yang dipakai sampai tetes terakhir – dasar manajer pelit!

4. Membersihkan WC.

5. Menyapu dan mengepel koridor, membersihkan jendela, dan mengelap hiasan. Bagian taman? Hohoho, itu urusan tukang kebun.

6. Menggosek bathtub.

7. Apakah dia sudah tulis _membersihkan WC?_

.

.

Sebenarnya menjadi cleaning service nggak buruk-buruk amat. Oke, bohong. Sebenarnya menjadi cleaning service itu mengerikan, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tidak bunuh diri dengan cara membenamkan kepala di bolongan WC sampai mampus_._

Pertama, kehadiran sosok senior bernama Finland.

Dia, ya ampun... Kalau dijelaskan cuma ada satu kata: Baik.

Dalam dua kata: _Baik bangeeeeet._

Berhubung para pekerja cleaning service berhubungan erat dengan pekerja room service juga, jadi mereka berkenalan saat Indonesia mensuplai seprai-seprai bersih ke room service. Dibantuin, dikasih teh hangat, diajak ikut makan siang bareng... Pokoknya baik banget, deh!

Tidak hanya Finland, tapi para pekerja room service lain juga cukup menyenangkan kok. Walau Denmark orangnya berisik, Sweden cara ngomongnya aneh, Norway kelihatan dingin dan Iceland suka nggak nyambung, tapi yah... Dibandingkan Malaysia dan konco-konconya, mereka 100x lebih baik. Mungkin karena disini tidak ada persaingan panas seperti di kalangan para bellboy.

Yang kedua, dia tidak usah sok-sok ramah pada orang yang tidak dikenal, tidak usah memaksakan senyum dari pagi sampai malam. Sebagai cleaning service dia boleh pasang muka jutek semaunya, boleh mupeng kalau ada tamu bule seksi yang lewat, bahkan dia bebas berantem dengan rekan sesama cleaning service. Kalau para bellboy yang gontok-gontokan di pintu depan hotel? Wah, bisa-bisa mereka disunat massal sama manajer di parkiran.

Yang ketiga, tamu-tamu tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil koran, memarkir mobil, atau memanggilkan taksi dan pekerjaan tetek bengek lainnya. Kenapa? Karena itu tugas para bellboy. Kalau cleaning service tukang sapu, maka bellboy itu pembantu! Nasib jadi pegawai rendahan...

Tapi bukan berarti dia lantas pindah haluan jadi cleaning service. _Nuh-uh. _Nada. Kalau tidak dapat tip, pemasukannya berkurang total. Dan Malaysia tadi baru saja lewat, melambai-lambaikan uang tip hari ini di depan batang hidungnya dengan sengaja. Indonesia langsung menyodok perutnya dengan tongkat pel meniru jagoan Avatar. Hei anak muda, perlakuan sombong itu dosa!

Sambil mengepel lantai koridor, Indonesia berusaha mengingat sudah berapa WC dia bersihkan hari ini. Puluhan? _Ratusan_? Oke, lebay. Tapi jumlahnya pasti banyak, sebab punggungnya sendiri sudah mau patah—atau jangan-jangan sudah patah beneran dan dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bungkuk seperti manusia udang?

"Capek?", seseorang menyapanya. Ternyata itu Finland dengan senyumnya yang cerah bak mentari pagi. "Istirahat dulu, ayo minum teh sebentar dengan saya dan yang lain."

Sekilas Finland terlihat seperti dewi Kwan Im.

.

.

Ternyata yang dimaksud minum teh itu _bukan _acara minum teh hangat, kongkow-kongkow sambil ngobrol seperti di iklan Sariwangi, melainkan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyelundupkan bir bintang dan greensands (yang seharusnya untuk tamu—_budayakan korupsi!_) untuk minum-minum di ruang kosong. Dan ternyata semua pekerja room service itu hobi minum. Termasuk Finland. Termasuk Norway. Termasuk Iceland. Denmark? Ga usah ditanya.

Walau Sweden absen karena sedang shift, tapi dia juga pasti hobi minum.

Indonesia sendiri tidak jago minum. Selain jarang minum (karena harga bir mahal dan dia pelit), dia juga gampang teler. Jadi di saat yang lain menegak kaleng kedua bir bintang, Indonesia lebih memilih air murni pegunungan salak... Alias aqua.

"Coba lihat ini!", Denmark menggoyang-goyangkan bundelan kertas di tangannya. "Ini proposal event lusa nanti, loh~"

"Dapat dari mana?", tanya Iceland heran di sebelahnya sambil meluruskan kaki. Selama bertahun-tahun dia kerja disini, tidak pernah ada kejadian China mau membagi informasi dengan pekerja-pekerjanya. Apalagi yang rendahan macam room service. Ibarat kasta, mereka penduduk pribumi dan China itu kompeni.

"Nyolong dari meja manajer!"

Semuanya langsung horror.

_Oh Buddha oh Bunda Maria_... Terima kasih bahwa ruangan ini jarang didatangi orang.

Norway langsung mewakili amanat mereka semua: menjitak Denmark dengan novel romansa jadul yang sedang dia baca (– bacaannya _Layar Terkembang_? Ternyata kesukaan orang bisa macam-macam). "Anko uzai! Kita bisa dapat masalah tahu!"

Indonesia mengangkat alis. _Anko uzai_? Apa itu panggilan seperti_ 'Sayangku' _atau _'Kakanda'_? Hmmm, mungkin mereka berdua sebenarnya mesra dan Norway cuma sok jual mahal, seperti di film-film abg. Mungkin nanti mereka bakal kejar-kejaran, saling memaafkan – dan Norway berlinangan air mata... Oke, _seram _untuk dibayangkan— dan ciuman di bawah hujan. Hmmm.

"Ow! Ow! Aduuuh neng Norway galak amat sama abang!"

**BUG BUG BUG**

Oke, ralat kata mesra. Norway pasti punya dendam kesumat.

"Lihat dong.", Indonesia merebut data itu, membacanya keras-keras. Finland merapat untuk ikut membaca dari samping."... –wakil-wakil perusahaan yang akan datang berasal dari Inggris, Amerika, Kanada, Spanyol, Italia, Belanda, Austria... Buset, ini rapat perusahaan atau rapat _PBB_?"

"M'sh sampai belakang l-_loooh._..", Denmark bicara di sela-sela pitingan Norway.

Dia membalik halaman; wah benar. Daftar tamunya panjang. Malah ada yang bawa keluarganya segala.

"China pasti untung banyak."

"So pasti."

"Kira-kira bonus kita besar nggak ya?"

Semua kompak menggeleng. Mau dunia jungkir balik, kayang, koprol satu kaki atau tiger spring sekalipun juga itu mustahil.

.

.

_Chapter one end!_

_Have a nice day!_

.

.

.

Review for faster update:)


End file.
